Cuestión de ganar
by Herse Pigwidgeon
Summary: Jonathan se encuentra en Roma, Alec también.


**Nota:** Para **princesa. jaidiangel**, bonita, no he tenido el placer de charlar contigo, pero espero de todo corazón que sea de tú agrado y te deseo un muy feliz año nuevo. Que este 2015 traiga gratas sorpresas para ti y para toda tu familia. Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Sebastian y le he agarrado el gusto xD, gracias por eso.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de** The Mortal Instruments** pertenecen en su totalidad a **Cassandra Clare**. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado para divertirme un poquitín a costa suya.

**Personajes: **Sebastian/Alec. Jace, Isabelle, Max.

**Palabras según word**: 970.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el** "Amigo Secreto Navideño" **del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"_

* * *

><p>Cuestión de ganar<p>

* * *

><p>—<em>Insolente<em>. _Ególatra_. _No cierra su estúpida boca_.

Ahoga un bostezo en la palma de su mano. Vuelve a mirar a Jace de arriba abajo y sigue enumerando mentalmente cada uno de los defectos del rubio mientras lo observa de lejos. Un pasatiempo que encontró divertido mientras espera alguna noticia de su padre. Hace más de un mes que ha quedado varado en Roma, en una casona de su propiedad cerca del _Campo di Fiore_. Y, casualidad, ha hallado a la familia Lightwood de vacaciones (lo sabe por la cantidad insana de fotografías que toma la hermosa chica a todo ser animado e inanimado que ronda su alrededor).

Ninguno ha advertido la sombra que los ha seguido por varias cuadras tratando de imaginar qué diría Valentine si atraviesa el corazón de su falso segundo hijo en tierra italiana. Decide que no lo hará, pese a que le resultara más que satisfactorio ver su sangre correr por el pavimento. Ese idiota quizá pueda serle de utilidad en un futuro. Ya le ha advertido a Valentine que no lo aceptará más que como a un esclavo.

Ellos se detienen a comprar pizza. No llevan _glamour_. Se sientan una mesa de madera fuera del local y charlan. El niño le quita las rodajas de salami al pedazo de pizza del chico de ojos azules, Alexander. Jace quiere hacer lo mismo con Isabelle, mas ella le da un manotazo cuando lo intenta y Max se ríe. Jonathan se pregunta si su hermana haría eso; sólo la conoce por las vagas menciones de su padre, quien prefiere hablar de Jocelyn antes que de la niña. Se irrita al encontrarse a sí mismo imaginando esa tonta trivialidad. No necesita de escenas tan mundanas. Él pronto gobernará al mundo de los nephilims.

Se sienta en una fuente apagada y cruza los brazos. No lleva ninguna runa encima. Casi quiere ser notado por esos cuatro inútiles que no tienen la más remota idea de quién los observa y todo el sufrimiento que les causará.

No tarda en percatarse de la forma en que Alec mira a Jace. _Es patético._ Piensa. No porque sea homo, sino por esa idolatría que le tiene. Seguramente lo cree perfecto. Hace una mueca de sarcasmo y rueda los ojos al recordar la voz de su padre: el niño ángel, una etiqueta que para Jonathan parece más ligada a un tubo de ensayo que a un ser humano. Pero allí está. Están ambos. De forma inconsciente se mira las manos en busca de alguna marca de demonio. No la haya. Levanta la mirada y casi le da pena ver al chico Lightwood con los ojos tímidos en su bebida cuando Jace le rodea los hombros para sacarse una fotografía juntos.

Se pregunta si Alec lo preferiría a él en un caso hipotético. Y una sonrisa retorcida aparece en sus labios pálidos. Ha encontrado su pasatiempo. El placer de la seducción siempre le viene siendo idóneo para aquellas semanas en que su queridísimo padre parece tener mejores compromisos que ir a buscarlo.

.

Son cerca de las once de la noche cuando Max cae rendido y Jace tiene que llevarlo sobre su espalda, de vuelta con sus padres. Alec intenta no hacer mal tercio con Isabelle y su inesperado pretendiente. Lo ve incómodo, pero apuesta a que no la dejará con un desconocido (aunque ella pueda fácilmente partirle el trasero). Como era de prever, Alec se queda solo tras el guiño de la joven que le asegura que esa noche quiere divertirse con piel extranjera. Lo ve suspirar resignado.

—¿Ya pediste un deseo en la _Fontana de Trevi_? —le pregunta sin titubeo y con una amplia sonrisa. Su padre lo ha versado en carisma y encanto para persuadir a la gente.

—¿Te conozco? —entrecierra los ojos. Jonathan se encoge de hombros.

—Lo dudo. Vine de paseo con mi familia.

—Bien —. Se mete la mano a los bolsillos y se dispone a ir.

—Espera. Ese fue mi intento fallido, así parece, de entablar conversación con alguien que hable mi idioma. —Alec puede notar el leve tono irritado bajo su acento burlón.

—Lo siento. Debo irme.

Jonathan lo toma del brazo y le sonríe aún más ampliamente, con sus dientes blancos. —Oye, sin rodeos, quiero invitarte a salir. Me pareces atractivo.

Alec se sorprende. Lo cree demente por un momento y al siguiente se zafa de su agarre. —¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…?

—¿Qué tú eres gay? —Jonathan pasa una mano por su cabello plateado y ladea su cabeza.

—Calla. No te conozco. Y no lo soy — se da la vuelta y espera que ese desconocido no lo siga.

—¿Ah no? —camina a su lado, sin olvidar sonreír. Sonreír es clave para agradarle a la gente. —Perdona.

Alec no le dirige la palabra, le incomoda que siga cerca. Sabe que aún tardará en llegar al hotel y, en los pocos minutos que han compartido trayectoria, ya ha pasado por su mente lo guapo que le resulta y ha perdonado su atrevimiento. Debe perderlo.

—No te estoy siguiendo, por cierto —Jonathan intenta de nuevo. —Es sólo que voy hacia allá.

—Claro —. No le cree. —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Ya te lo había dicho. Salir contigo —se coloca frente a él, impidiendo que siga avanzando. —Y besarte. Básicamente besarte. —Lo mira a los ojos, él se sonroja. Oh, vaya, qué rápido lo tiene en sus manos. Tira de su playera gris y lo obliga a acercarse. Aspira su aliento, reduciendo el espacio entre sus labios a milímetros.

Y se separa.

—Lástima que no sea tu tipo —se lame el labio inferior antes de caminar en dirección contraria.

Jonathan ha plantado la semilla de la curiosidad en el Lightwood. Sabe que Alec mira como se aleja y que esa noche pensará en él.

Mañana saciará las ganas de besarlo.

Mañana le habrá robado el beso que Alec guarda para Jace.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
